


Beautiful

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is not as classically good looking as Neal, but that doesn't mean he isn't gorgeous. Peter is doubtful, so Neal teaches him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“Peter, you are so fucking beautiful.” Neal tells his forlorn looking partner, who is standing on the other side of their bedroom. The fact that there will be two people in their bed tonight instead of three probably didn’t help matters. Elizabeth would be back after the weekend was over and she told Neal to take care extra special care of their mutual lover.

“What? You really think so? That’s easy for you to say. You’re perfect. Just perfect. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve not one but two lovers who are just so gorgeous.”

Neal refuses to agree and he continues to argue his point. “That’s part of your charm. You don’t know how hot you are. And I find that really, really sexy.”

“Do you think you can convince me?  I might be able to find a way.”

“Oh?” Neal’s eyes light up as Peter walks towards him. “What do you have in mind?”

“I bet even your come is good looking.” Neal watches a slow smirk grow on the other man’s face as he continues, “If only there were a way for me to wear it.”

“Wait, what? Are you sure? I thought that I would be the one that takes care of you tonight, and now you’re asking me to come on your face?”

“Yes.  Please, yes. I will enjoy it. Trust me. I want you to cover me in your spunk.”

“Ok, ok, you don’t have to try that hard to convince me.”

Peter unbuttons Neal’s pants and pulls them down around his ankles. When he stands up, he places one hand on Neal’s chest and pushes him down on the bed in a sitting position. Peter keeps eye contact as he kneels in between Neal’s legs and puts his hands next to Neal’s hips.

Peter starts with a predatory lick of down Neal’s shaft and kisses his head. Peter then begins to suck on the tip of Neal’s cock. At a painfully slow pace, Peter incrementally takes Neal further into his mouth. Peter’s lips fall back to Neal’s head before he works to swallowing Neal’s cock. This is not a small feat because Neal’s cock is growing harder and larger by the second and Peter almost has trouble holding it in his mouth. He kneads Neal’s ass cheeks as he makes his final suck on Neal’s cock.

Peter can feel that Neal is getting close by the way Neal is gripping his hair. It’s not painful, but it sends the message of urgency loud and clear.  He removes his mouth from Neal’s cock completely and gives it two pumps before the come starts to leak over his hand. Peter smiles as he closes his eyes and feels the first spurt lands across his left cheek. The next one lands on his chin and starts to drip off of his face,  The third shot further covers his left cheek. After Neal’s dick is flaccid, Peter straddles Neal’s lap.

Peter is almost breathless but he is able to mumble. “So, how do I look?”

“Totally debauched.”

“But beautiful?”

“Always.”

  



End file.
